callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Resistance Movement
Resistance Movement is a Special Ops Mission Mode challenge in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Overview This is a stealth mission, set at night with dark alleyways and rainy weather. The player starts with a Suppressed RSASS and a Suppressed USP .45 with Tactical Knife. The reticle of the RSASS in this mission is that of a Thermal Scope, but without infrared overlay, similar to an EMP-affected thermal scope in multiplayer. There are multiple civilians in this mission, and the objective is to get as many of them to the end as possible quietly. There are enemies near most civilians which the player must take out to get to the hostage. Picking up unsilenced weaponry as well as standing in a non-prone manner, are both unadvised. Dogs will also appear on this mission and will attack the civilians as well as the player. If you alert the guards they will execute the rebels that you need to rescue (fortunately you have a brief amount of time to kill the troops), and you will lose your objective if the civilians are slain, but the mission continues anyway, in the search to find more rebels. Walkthrough In order to repay the resistance for their help in "Eye of the Storm", the player must get as many rebels to the landing zone as you can. Seven are held captive along the path ahead. If either player is detected, the captors will kill them. If the player misses when shooting the soldiers, there will be a short time to take him out before the player is detected. This amount of time gets shorter with higher difficulties. The First Rebel From the start, have one player step outside to the right to get a better angle. The other player should remain at the opening. Two soldiers will escort the first rebel just down the street - look for their lights. Coordinate which player takes which target, and nail them. Watch out - there are two other guards nearby on the street. The Second Rebel Before freeing the first rebel, step up to the gallery entrance on the right. Down the two enemies inside, and rescue the civilian hiding behind the counter. The Third Rebel Return to the street and free the first rebel. As the player approaches the intersection, a dog and two guards chase the third rebel. Immediately take out the dog and then the soldiers to rescue the rebel. Make sure you kill the dog before the rebel hits the ground. The Fourth Rebel Always watch out for the soldiers, and take them down from a distance. They are usually in pairs. When the route turns to the left, be alert for two enemies who exit the building to the east. When they are done in, look for another rebel concealed in the shadows to the south. Switch to the pistol as the player cuts through the apartment block. The player can down most of the opposition inside using the combat blade. Then fire your pistol at the two guys standing together and kill them. The Fifth Rebel Upon exiting the building and disposing of the soldiers just outside, carefully approach the fountain. Neutralize the enemies to the right, and then the two who hold the next rebel on the left. The Sixth Rebel Don't forget about the rebel hiding in the building right next to you, on the right, as soon as you come out of the building. The Seventh Rebel After hopping the fence and dispatching the guards ahead, enter the building to the southeast. Another rebel is just inside to the right. The extraction point is just to the south, but be careful nevertheless. If the player is detected, one will lose the rebels who follow. A dog and a few more guards stand between the player and the truck. Weapon Loadout Gallery MW3 Resistance Movement1.jpg MW3 Resistance Movement2.jpg MW3 Resistance Movement3.jpg Video Trivia *Sometimes, when gathering the rebels, they will speak with an American accent, despite being from the Czech Republic. *The fifth civilian the player encounters is female, but when the player saves her she will have a male voice. *All the rebels have a red glow around them. *The player needs at least one rebel alive to complete the mission. *Despite the player assuming the role of Task Force 141, the Inner Circle's spawn theme in multiplayer will be played at the end of the level. *The fifth civilian hasn't been found by the enemies, so if the player has alerted them at the last part, they will not kill her. *If the player rescues more than one civilian and he/she kills them, it will not cause a loss, unless all civilians have been killed. * The Thermal Scope on the RSASS in this level lacks thermal overlay. The reticle is still there, however. *If the player notices when a Civilian talks, it will be misspelled as 'Civillian' instead of 'Civilian'. *Similar to Acceptable Losses, Evasion, and Hidden, Soap will give a warning about unsilenced weapons if one grabs an unsuppressed firearm. *Whenever the player rescues a rebel, in return thanks the player, will have a mistake on his what he says with what the subtitles say, such as when the subtitles say "Thanks for the help" while the rebel actually says "Thank you for helping me". Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops Levels Category:Special Ops